


Attracted to Your Sister

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Confession, F/F, F/M, Fingering, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, f4m - Freeform, girlfriend experience, gwa, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your girlfriend has a burning question for you. She would never cheat on you, but finds your sister really attractive. Would you let them have sex?Original Date of Creation: April 9th, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Attracted to Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Attracted To Your Sister [Romantic] [Sweet] [GFE] [Handjob] [Fingering] [Girlfriend With Sister] [Confession] [Incest mention]

Hey, babe.

[She greets him with a kiss]

Mmm... I'm so glad to see you.

Well babe, I have a bit of a confession to make. I think it's important that I'm honest with you.

You know how I'm bi, right? I never imagined I could think this after dating you, but...

I'm really attracted to your sister.

I know I should be happy that I get to be with you, but when I'm around her... I get all excited and my heart starts pumping.

Well, you know when your sister came over to visit last time? Yeah. I ended up confessing my attraction to her. I just can't help it! She's like... the feminine you! You two look so alike, it's scary.

Here's the real doozy. She said she's into me as well. I thought she was straight! You have no idea how nervous I felt after that. It was as if I was dreaming.

God, I got so wet that night. I couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would've been to fuck your sister. I just imagined how great that cunt would've tasted... how soft her skin must be... In fact... I was still imagining it after she left.

You have no idea how difficult it is for me. To be with such a hot fucking guy like yourself, and then for his sister to be equally gorgeous. [Frustrated grunt] I just want you both!

I know, it's weird... but when your sister comes over again... what I'm trying to say is...

Can I fuck your sister?

I know that she's staying over next week. And well... she told me that if I got your consent, she'd fuck me! My head was spinning. I knew I just had to try. I needed to know what making love to her would be like.

She's like you, but pretty, has a slimmer figure, and hair that I want to twirl for hours. Your sister's everything that I want out of a woman.

Really? You'll let me?

Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me.

[She goes in for a hug, then notices his boner]

Aw, you got hard for me? That's so sweet. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was the idea of me fucking your sister that turned you on.

Wait a second, it actually is turning you on, isn't it? Wow, I didn't think you'd be into that.

Don't even try to deny it. You and I both know how terrible of a liar you are.

Come on, humor me. I want to know what makes that dick tick. [Giggles] What about me fucking your sister gets you so turned on?

It's okay, really. I love that it turns you on. Maybe if I can convince her, she'll let you watch us.

I mean, I still wouldn't do anything that made her uncomfortable, but you never know, she might be into it.

I would offer a threesome, but I want our first time to be special. I want to make her feel good the same way that I make you feel good.

Speaking of, want some assistance with that cock of yours? [She begins stroking him]

Does that feel good? Wrapping my hand around your cock like that?

What's that? Speak up, honey.

Oh, you want me to tell you what I'd do to her? Hmm...

I'd probably spend the night out with your sister. Take her out to get a few drinks... Maybe get some dinner while we talk. Just the two of us...

Maybe I'll even send you some pictures of us kissing or flirting... to tempt you a bit.

Oh babe, you've got precum surfacing. It seems like you like this almost as much as I do.

I want to take your sister out on a night that rains. That way when we walk back home, we'll have a reason to take a shower. Together, of course...

Mmm... I'd scrub her back ever so gently. Get a feel for where she feels the most pleasure. Take a chance early on to squeeze that cute butt of hers.

Oh yeah, your sister has the most incredible ass. I just want to graze it with my teeth... Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to enhance the pleasure.

You know, now that I think of it... Your sister never did tell me what she was into. I'll definitely have to ask her soon. Maybe I'll text her tonight.

Oh, I have so many questions. Does she like romantic sex? Maybe she's a submissive, just waiting for me to fuck her with a strap-on... Or maybe your sister's a domme, and she'll be the one fucking me. Mmm...

Oh god, and if she had an incest kink... That would be fucking incredible. Do you have any idea how hot it would be for me to fuck the two of you at once?

Babe... I'm practically trembling just thinking about it. You have no idea how happy you made me tonight.

Right, back to your sister... I was thinking...

Could she fuck me on our bed? I know that it's become our special place, but... I want to treat her for our first time. You wouldn't mind, right?

I mean, we could probably get you an inflatable mattress or something to masturbate on... if she lets you watch.

And umm... Would it be alright if we slept together, too? I want our first night to be perfect. Let her have some great food, get some nice drinks, maybe even a dance or two... to add to the mood, of course. And then we'd fuck on the bed as if I was living with her... my god honey, it would be our first time all over again. But with a woman.

I can't wait to tear your sister's clothes off to get in that shower... dry off together... and walk her over to the bed. Oh fuck... I'm getting so wet, honey. I need to finger myself.

[She begins finger fucking]

Ah~ That's so good. Am I doing alright? It's a little hard for me to think straight right now. How's your cock?

No, please... don't cum yet. I haven't even told you about the morning after!

So ~ah~ after a night of drinks, and dancing, and fucking... I'd wake up by her side. I'd spend ~ah~ the first fifteen minutes or so just staring at her, watching her rest. She always said she was a heavy sleeper.

And then I'd quietly get out of bed and start cooking breakfast. I still wouldn't have any clothes on, I'd be naked with an apron.

Mmm... fuck... and then I'd cook her breakfast and bring it to the bedroom. Show your sister the appreciation she deserves.

Maybe after that night, and that morning... She'd start to think about me the way I've been thinking about her. With an insatiable lust that only I can fill.

Fuck~ I can't take it much longer. Are you gonna cum baby, cause I'm going to!

Oh fuck... cum for me... I want us to cum together, thinking about your sister and I...

Please, fucking cum!

[She orgasms, try to give the listener time to cum if you can]

Oh god... That was so good...

I almost [kiss] didn't notice how much you came. That was incredible. I can only imagine how the real deal would be... fuck.

Babe, I know you just came and all... but... I think I need to go again.

I just can't stop thinking about your sister.


End file.
